you stole my heart , i steal your glasses
by agalandadog
Summary: "Kyouya you idiot !", Nicole shouted at him, in another of what he liked to call her "little Italian anger fits". now this is the story of a boy and a girl and of how they came to be. we start off with them fighting, then we flashback to see how it starts
1. you stole my heart

me: hey it's agalandadog here^_^

kyouya: don't you have a disclaimer to do

me: hold ya glasses , any who the nicole in this story is unrealted to the one from my other fic sakura kiss

hikaru: agalandadog

kaoru: doesn't own ouran

me: if i did ... i would be ric $_$ mooolah _ *drools

haruhi: by the way this was ment to be a one shot but if people make reviews and request for more

me: chances are i will ^_^

"Kyouya you idiot !", Nicole shouted at him, in another of what he liked to call her "little Italian anger fits". There was no stopping her when she got like this, and recently she had been having them more often. he hated when she got like this, he liked it when she wasn't crazy like the other hosts . But today , well she was on a roll, he had learned not to stop her when she was ranting , but today it was pushing him over the edge. She was yelling at him for nothing, well basically nothing , but he really didn't think that making her cosplay as sailor moon , was something to have a fit about. Especially since she looked so cute.

" Nicole, I don't see why you've been being like this! Yelling at me for no reason! Do you know how annoying it is to hear your rants all the time ! God you're no better than Tamaki !" he shouted back feverishly. How long was she going to act like this? How long was she going to be so unreasonable?

" Yelling at you for _**no**_ reason? HA! You really think there isn't a reason!", she said as the other hosts leaned in to hear what she had to say., "Fine I'll tell you the reason", she said darkly .if he wanted to know so fucking bad she'd tell him. It was about time he learned anyways. " the reason I'm acting like this kyouya is because I've had _**ENOUGH!**_. I have had enough of you being so dense , I have had enough of feeling pain every time I see girls swarm around you like bees to honey!", tears started to roll down her cheeks as her face became red. All of the feelings she had kept bottled up for so long came rushing out . Anger started to mix with sadness. , "I am soo tired kyouya , so tired of thinking about you at night , and goddammit kyouya I am so tried of trying to win you over and I'm tired of waking up each morning , thinking today will be the day he realizes that I like him. i try to be optimistic and try to be happy, but I can't! I don't see how someone can't see what's right in front of them and you're a straight A student for gods sake and you can't tell when your best friend likes you !", she finished , the tears coming down in streams now. Her face was redder than a tomato and on-top of that, she still looked like sailor moon , kyouya was sure that, if perhaps she hadn't been crying , it would have been hilarious to watch. But alas she was crying. He supposed that the comment he was thinking of was only meant to distract him from the facts. Nicole liked him. The Shadow King , was tongue tied, to say the least his face starting to match , Nicole's . kyouya thought about it, thought about how hard it must of been for her. He thought of how she had to watch other girls be able to have him, it suck worse then a wasp sting. He felt terrible , but how could he fix it?

"N-N-Nicole ~" ,he stammered out, like a bumbling idiot. The twins , one of which , kyouya thought it was Hikaru , was holding back a laugh,

" The Shadow King is tongue tied !" , Hikaru , shouted , holding back tears of laughter. He found this whole situation overly amusing. Well for one , who could take a confession seriously , much less a ranting confession, when the girl who was confessing was in a sailor moon outfit! Another thing was , Nicole looked like a tomato and she was Italian, heh would yea like some spaghetti with that sauce! His thoughts were interrupted by his twin glaring at him.

" What?" , Hikaru asked in annoyed tone, looking back his twin , annoyingly . But then he saw a spark of passion , anger , and sadness in his twins eyes . Could it be that his twin liked Nicole? He had suspected much , but didn't want to push it . He silently hoped it wasn't true but the look in his twins eye confirmed it . How could he laugh when someone , his brother cared about was in pain. He mentally slapped himself.

"Stop it that's over the top even for you" Kaoru said harshly , a cold look in his eyes to show he meant business he truly felt bad for Nicole, poor girl , holding back that long. It must of just kept building inside. He pitied kyouya who ,yes was really dense. He watched as his twin stopped laughing abruptly realizing his mistake . He watched as Nicole ran away , her tears falling down on the floor , her face was still red and she looked like a mess. But yet she bolted. If she had the courage to say it why did she bolt , could it be that it just slipped out ? Kaoru pondered this as it was happening , but he was just a bystander , no matter how much he felt for Nicole and wanted to slap Kyouya , he could do nothing but stand there and watch. Kaoru liked Nicole , but knew she liked Kyouya , so he didn't say anything. They were pretty close friends , but he wondered if they'd ever be anything more. That's when he realized that he could do something, he could go after her. But he was afraid that if he told her his feelings , it would be too soon, for now all he could do is comfort her. Kaoru , bolted out after her , determined to help his weary friend, cause even if they just stayed friends, if she was happy then so was he. He somehow knew this was his one chance to maybe win her over. But it could also mean losing her forever.

" Nicole!" , Tamaki heard as Kaoru ran after the Italian girl. He hoped Kaoru could help patch things up . But right now he was more focused on his best friend, who for once in the time he had known him, speechless.

" Kyouya" , Tamaki started , walking towards his friend ,and wrapping an arm around him.

" I really am an idiot .", Kyouya , said , a sad look in his eyes, Nicole had made a declaration of sorts . She opened Pandora's box. She had made Kyouya look inside his heart. Tamaki really wondered if Kyouya liked her bad though , he thought most of the hosts did. He wasn't shocked at Nicole's declaration, because , he saw the sadness in her eyes when Kyouya had guests. And one day had even confronted her about it after the rest of the hosts when home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey Nicole can I talk to you for a second", Tamaki asked after the rest of the hosts had went home for the day. He had noticed it in the past two weeks that Nicole started to look a bit sad when Kyouya had guests. It worried him, because Nicole was one of his friends, and Haruhi's female role models, so he didn't want her to be sad, even just a little.

" Sure what's up Tama?" , she asked , swooping up her back and bouncing over to him. Tamaki could tell she was straining the happy act , even though , she wasn't the least bit happy.

" Heh-heh, you don't have to pretend to be happy anymore there aren't guest here", Tamaki said, with a smile . He wouldn't force it out off her.

" I'm not faking" , she retaliated, the slightest hint of worry in her eyes, " What would make you think that?"

" Nicole, your eyes give you away, the other hosts might not see it but I do." , Tamaki, said calmly and smoothly

" And what exactly Tama, is it , that you see in my eyes" she said. He could now hear tiredness in her voice , it made her sound worn down. So he was right , something was bothering her.

" Well,they say somethings bothering you . But what I was referring to is your eyes while you were hosting. They looked sad when you looked over and saw that kyouya had guests. Would you happen to like him?" , he said smoothly as if it came naturally

" They really say all that , eh? Well fine then I guess there's no point in lying, yes I like kyouya .", she said boldly. He was surprised that she didn't deny it or get angry about it . He smiled and told her that if she ever needed someone to talk to , that he'd be here for her.

" That's nice to know Tama", she said , and this time her eyes seemed sincere and even a little bit, but just a tad bit , happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Tamaki, I'm going to ask you this once, and answer me honestly . How long have you known?"., Kyouya asked seriously . He sighed , Tamaki figured there wouldn't be a way to avoid this but he was hoping luck would be on his side. But Kyouya was a bit too intuitive , and figured out he knew.

" How did you know I knew about it?", Tamaki asked smoothly , hoping to stall for a bit.

"Well, for one you didn't at all look shocked when she confessed . Now stop stalling and answer the question" Kyouya said, Tamaki could tell how annoyed he was that he was put in this position , even more so he betted that kyouya just wanted nothing less than to go home. Oh he knew his friend had feelings , but even he had to admit that he would rather be home watching TV then have to sort this kinda of stuff out. What made matters worse is that he suspected that Kaoru , liked Nicole. He saw the way he looked at her , and it was more then a ' she's my bud' look , it was a look of longing and passion Or it could just be his imagination , but he was betting on the former.

" She told me when I confronted her about how she looked sad when she saw you hosting." , he said still stalling, hoping that Nicole , would burst in and say APRIL FOOLS , or YOU GOT PUNKED. But both were very unlikely to happen.

" Tamaki , I didn't ask why you knew , I asked how long you've known" , Kyouya said darkly , clearly annoyed .

" About three months or so" , Tamaki said, speedily, hoping he wouldn't get mad at him.

Honey watched all of this conversation go down... why couldn't Kyouya just say he liked her back. But he knew Takashi would just say " it's not that simple Miskuni , now eat your cake". Mmm … cake. Honey really wanted some of that right now. That's when Nicole burst in .

" It doesn't matter how long he knew. It still won't change the fact that I like you. And personally I don't care that if at the moment you don't know or if you don't like me . Because Kaoru just convinced me of something , that just cause someone doesn't like you doesn't mean you should give up. You should keep trying .", Nicole ranted triumphantly

" Nicole , there's one problem with that" , Kyouya said smirking

" What ! What is that problem!" , she said , her hands on her hips.

" I like you too ", Kyouya said as he swept her off her feet and kissed her.

"W-what! !" she stammered then death- glared at him " 1allora perché cazzo non ti ha fottuto dire che prima di merda muto ! argh! cazzo ti odio Kyouya !" she said as she began to punch him

" You don't hit the man you _Love_ , he said teasingly , amused with the woman who was in love with him. It felt good to think it . Love, he thought, yeah that's the word for it love.

" Well Ky-Ky I do get used to it" , she said as she slugged him again.

so what Nicole is doing is cussing him out -_- in Italian What she says (sorry Italians I used Google to do this) is: then why the fuck didn't you say that before you fucking dumb shit! Argh! I fucking hate you kyouya!


	2. nicole's first day prt1 ,how it came 2b

hey guys it's agalandadog here with the new chapter, well at least part of one. see the chapter so far was three pages and i wanted to make a break at the rightpoint . someonesuggested to me that i do a flasshback and i thought it was a great idea so i did this. now i'm gonna shut up untill the end.

kaoru: you forgot the disclaimer.

hikaru: agalandadog does not own ouran, no duh we are waaay too cool for her.

me: hey!

Nicole stared out the window. It had been about a week since the confession and somehow it reminded her of her earlier days at Ouran . Nicole thought back to the first day she had met the host club , it seemed like so long ago , now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was gray, cloudy day, and it was raining. That was the first thing that came into Nicole's head as she entered the prestigious Ouran Academy . Well actually it was the second , the first was why are the girls crowding around a group of some guys. The bell rung and all the students scattered off to their respective places. Nicole felt alone . _Damn _, she thought , _ I should have listened to the chairman when he was giving me the tour of this place. _The chairman , Mr. Suoh , had happened to be good friends with her father, such good friends , in fact that she had personally been on vacation with his son Tamaki numerous times. Mr, Suoh and Tamaki were like family, well Tamaki was more like an annoying brother . The only problem was that Tamaki , only happened to share one class with her . She supposed she could just follow him to class anyways , but she really didn't feel like touching up on her french. The class she had signed up for was German, and just her luck, she couldn't find the damn classroom. She had started to run , in a rush, since really who wants to be late on their first day, when she ran smack into , a tall ,dark haired boy ,with glasses.

" ow!" , she said as she held her nose, rubbing it .

" well if you had watched where you're going and hadn't been running , that wouldn't have happened now , would it?", he said with a smirk and a small chuckle, that boomed like thunder to her. Nicole was almost certain that the smirk meant more then just glee at her pain.

" umm sorry. My name's Nicole Ruguri & I'm new here. Umm would you happen to know where the German room is" , she said. She was running late , and even though that snappy comment annoyed her, she stayed calm. _Going off on him and telling him that if he hadn't have been just standing there , then I wouldn't have run into him. Won't get you anywhere.,_ she told herself.

" well, I do have that class right now, so I suppose you could follow me. I remember Tamaki blabbing on about his friend Nicole, transferring here from Italy Would you happen to be her?" , he asked with a smile on his face , as they walked toward the classroom. It seemed to her, at the time, that he was masking something, but she couldn't tell what .

"that would be me . Heh our fathers are good friends , so Tamaki's kinda like a brother. I got a tour , but hearing uncle Suoh talk for that long , gets kinda boring. I was going to follow Tamaki around , but we only have one class together", she said. They now approached the door. They walked into the room and the teacher looked at them. His lips were pursed in a tight line and his eyes look cold, and stern. He looked very displeased as he spoke.

" Mr. Otori , why are you late?" , the teacher asked. Nicole could now tell that he was clearly annoyed.

" I'm sorry sensi, he was bringing me here, since I got lost. I apologize for the tardiness and disturbing your class. I can assure you that it won't happen again." , Nicole said, smoothly, covering for a boy who she knew little to nothing about . She did a small bow of respect, to add to the effect. _Getting on a teacher's good side is never a bad thing, _she thought.

" Ah, you must be Nicole Ruguri , our new student. Please take a seat, you can sit next to kyouya. He won't mind , will you kyouya?" , the teacher said smiling. Nicole could see him instantly warming up.

" Of course I wouldn't mind", kyouya said as he pulled her chair out for her. She looked over at kyouya as she said thank you and took her seat. She noticed that he looked as though he was thinking deeply about something. She knew this game and she knew it well. It was the game of business, and her father had trained her well in it . She was to be the heir to her father's company since he didn't have any sons. She was trained with the same exact precision as a boy would've been trained with, as well as taught to be the perfect lady. Not that she didn't have her own opinions .oh, no she had plenty and if she felt like it , she'd say them. Her father , was a nice man , but had come from poverty himself . In fact , if it weren't for Nicole's own mother telling him to follow his dreams , he wouldn't be the multimillionaire he was today. He was a true story of how if you try your hardest you can rise above the rest. Because of how he was raised in poverty , they had no staff at their house and they shopped at Walmart. He father wanted her never to have to see the poverty he faced as a child , which is why if she got less then an A she lost privileges . She went by what her father told her when she was young .

~~~~~~~~~~~~mini flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Daddy", a young Nicole said, as she tugged on her father's pant leg.

" What is it pumpkin?" , her father asked, smiling at his daughter.

" What's the most important thing I need to know. Mommy says it's how to be a lady" , the young Nicole said , rolling her eyes. Even back then she had attitude.

" Well, pumpkin that's pretty high up there on the list but that truly isn't the most important thing. The most important thing you need to know is this: people will underestimate you , and make assumptions that aren't necessarily true about you . People will dislike you for whatever reason and some will even be jealous . The most important thing you need to know is to prove your haters wrong . And show the people you think are overestimating you , that you sure as heck can do it . Got it? " , her dad said looking his young daughter in the eyes.

" Got it !" , the young Nicole said and swung around in her daddy's arms .

~~~~~~~~~~end of mini flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Prove the haters wrong and show the overestimaters that you can do it . That _, Nicole thought , _is the key to business . And if you have the key and the tools , not only can you play the game, you can win it ._

The bell soon rung, and she stood up amongst the other students. She took a another glance at her schedule , and it revealed that her next class, was economics, witch apparently , she had with Tamaki and Kyouya. _Oh joy __**, **_she thought, reluctantly . She soon found Tamaki in the hallway and followed him to their economics class where, guess what? She got paired up with him and Kyouya.

" Oh Nikki ! I'm so happy we got to be partners!" Tamaki said as he tackle-pounced her

" WHA~ BAH!", she said as she fell over from the impact. Kyouya glared at them.

" Stop fooling around you two."Kyouya , said sternly.

" Tell it to Tama over here . He pounced me . Listen Otori I pull my weight so don't screw with me on that. I care about my iphone way too much to lose it over not doing work", Nicole said , hands on her hips as she stood up.

" Your parents still do that if you get less than an A?" , Tamaki asked .

" Yeah , I mean it's not like I can slack off if I want to get into a good school." , she said , staring into those purple eyes.

" Well with or with out your iphone you two have to do work . I don't plan on getting a bad grade because I got paired up with** you two."** , Kyouya said in such a cold and brash way , that you automatically knew that he meant business . No question about it . It seemed to Nicole that that was just the way he was , uptight. And she was about to call his ass on it .

" Umm. I didn't ever remember saying I wouldn't do it . So don't get your panties in a bunch." , she said with a partially annoyed and a partially annoyed voice. She meant just as much business as he did and she wasn't about to be treated like someone who didn't do work. When it came down to it she worked hard, no matter how much she goofed off in the beginning .

" Well I'm sorry beacause the only thing I see you doing is goofing off with Tamaki" ,Kyouya , snapped back at her. Ugh. Now he was really pissing her off .

" Anything I don't finish in class I can make up at home", she retorted , right back at him. _Don't get mad. Keep your cool. Take a deep breath and calm down, it's just like mother told you , getting mad and exploding gets you nowhere in life . _She took a deep breath and sucked in all the air she could. She calmed down , even if it was just a tiny bit. She looked back at the man who stood before her looking annoyed.

" Some of us have club activities" , Kyouya said, as if it was a pain to be forced to work with her.

" Well then if you would spend less time complaining on how Tamaki and I goofed off for 1 minute because we haven't seen each other in months. We might actually be getting something done. I want a good grade just as bad as you do so stop your pig swabbing and get to work with us", Nicole said willing to make a compromise.

" You make a very valid point there . But class is almost over , we only have 2 minutes left . Which means obviously , we aren't going to accomplish anything. So we may as well meet after mine and Tamaki's club activities are done and over with", Kyouya said. Well at least they were getting somewhere with this.

" As do you . Where would we meet though?" , She asked. She may as well be civil about this. And she did want to know where they would be meeting. To tell the truth she didn't know her way around her new house that well yet. She would be scared to let guests in , in pure fear that she would lose them in the depths of it's walls. It almost swallowed her up today , she swore. She had gotton lost just looking for the kitchen. She had to admit she got lost in her closet too. She started to zone out and try to remember the way to her room.

" Nicole...Nicole... Are you paying attention to me at all?" , Kyouya said looking annoyed

" Ummm... yeah you said you wanted to screw a nun at your house", she said still zoned out.

" WHAT …." , Kyouya said shocked

" What I'd say ?" , she said coming out of the thick haze. It wasn't like she always  daydreamed , it was more the fact that , her stomach growled loudly and she blushed deeply. She only daydreamed when she was hungry .

" Sorry. I didn't have a chance to eat breakfeast, by the time I found my kitchen it was time to go. I only daydream when I get hungry . What were you saying?" she said, speedily .

" I was saying that we should meet at my house to work on the project . If that's alright with you . But you're gonna have to occupy yourself during club hours.", He said .nicole glared at him. It wasn't like she didn't know that. She wanted to call him out on it, to say well is your club more important than your grade? But she knew that she wouldn't._ Be a lady. Be graceful bestrong and show respect to everyone._ Her mother's voice boomed in her head. This sparked something in nicole.

okay so this is the part where i get to blab and shiz. okay so what this chap is gonna be about is revaling alot about nicole while also showing her first day at ouran. what i'mstuck on is should i do her first week or skip around. also i was thinking about introducing another oc , so in the reviews tell me what you think i should do.

a.) tamaki's younger sister ( i have a story planned out for her)

b.) kyouya's adoptive younger sister ( i kinda have a story for her :/)

c.) the twins younger sister ( wingin it)

d.) a new male host who's a first year

e.) tamaki's younger sister and the new male host (have a story)

d.) you want me to make it when mori and honey arent in collage


End file.
